


Охрана

by Veda



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [26]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: Королева прибыла на Лучезарный турнир, чтобы развлечься, вот только развлечений вокруг маловато.
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker), The Queen/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Охрана

Лучезарный турнир был в самом разгаре. Вокруг стояли разноцветные палатки, со всех сторон лилась веселая музыка, тут и там смеялись люди. Даже столбы и деревья были украшены лентами в честь праздника. Однако прибывшая в качестве гостя королева бродила по этому веселью несколько разочарованной.

Линдзи в таких красках описывала турнир, что реальность немного огорчила Вейл. Она представляла себе что-то... гораздо более величественное, если можно так сказать. Незабываемое и потрясающее. Но Ироветти не придумал ничего нового: все та же ярмарка с танцами и конкурсами. Разве что бардов было гораздо больше, чем обычно приезжало на праздники в столицу Шумных Холмов. И товары оказались очень дорогими.

— Может, поучаствуем в конкурсе рифм? — нетерпеливо предложила Линдзи, которая, в отличие от Вейл, наслаждалась каждой минутой, проведенной на турнире. — Готова поспорить, что сочиню за минуту в два, нет, в три раза больше любого из местных виршеплетов!

— Лучше давайте поборемся на руках! — не согласилась Амири. — Вот это настоящее веселье!

Она азартно поглядывала в сторону столов, где проходило соревнование. Сгрудившаяся вокруг толпа то и дело восторженно ахала.

— Ой, смотрите, там начинается магическое представление! — указала на сцену справа Октавия. — Давайте сходим? Это должно быть здорово!

Вейл огляделась по сторонам, размышляя, что из перечисленного интереснее ей самой. А потом просто махнула рукой.

— Развлекайтесь, — широким жестом отпустила она своих спутников. Пусть друзья повеселятся, не угнетать же их своим кислым разочарованным видом. — Только смотрите в оба! Не дайте Ироветти повесить на нас какую-нибудь ерунду или спровоцировать на скандал.

Ее спутники закивали и разбежались, точно муравьи перед дождем. Рядом остались только Валери и Тристиан. Вейл вопросительно вскинула бровь:

— А вы почему не ушли?

— Лично я сыта этими «развлечениями» по горло, — фыркнула Валери. — В Питаксе лучше быть настороже и не отвлекаться на всякие глупости. Этот павлин Ироветти наверняка не упустит возможность всадить тебе нож в спину.

— Валери права, — согласился Тристиан, положив ладонь на плечо Вейл. — К тому же, королеве не стоит бродить здесь одной. Нужна хотя бы пара человек в качестве охраны.

— Охраны? — Вейл недовольно дернула плечом, сбрасывая руку. — Пф. Я отлично могу справиться с любым нападением сама. Да и как охранник выглядит разве что Валери, а...

Она оборвала сама себя, чтобы не ляпнуть вслух грубость, но Тристиан и так ее понял. Скрытые повязкой глаза не было видно, однако уголки его губ огорченно опустились. Вейл мысленно дала себе подзатыльник.

Отношения у них после бегства и спасения Тристиана от Нириссы остались немного напряженными. Хотя боги свидетели — Вейл по-прежнему испытывала некое мистическое влечение к бывшему даэва и только поэтому решила дать ему еще один шанс. Тристиан же в свою очередь всеми силами пытался искупить вину, работал с утра до вечера на благо королевства и как мог стремился угодить ей. Наверное, он и спать был готов у ног Вейл, сойди она с ума и пожелай такое. Несмотря на все это, указывать Тристиану на его нынешнее уязвимое положение было низко. И Вейл совсем не собиралась так поступать. Но что уж теперь...

— Ладно, хватит болтать! — Она решительно направилась вперед, пытаясь скрыть неловкость нарочитой грубостью. — Давайте посмотрим, чем еще тут можно заняться.

Уже втроем они отправились изучать палатки дальше, и вскоре наконец-то им попалось кое-что интересное. На краю поля стоял тент, возле которого бродил скучающий распорядитель, а рядом висел знак в виде стрелы и лука.

— Что тут у вас, уважаемый? — подошла поближе Вейл.

— Конкурс на меткость, госпожа, — с поклоном объяснил распорядитель, обрадованный, что кто-то, наконец, обратил внимание. — Вон там, за моей спиной, находятся пять мишеней на разной удаленности. Чем ближе к центру каждой попадете — тем лучше. Приз, если поразите все мишени — пятьдесят золотых! А попавший ровно в центр каждой получает Венец лучшего стрелка турнира. Но такого уже два года не случалось.

— Странно, что так мало желающих попробовать, — заметила Валери, оглядываясь.

Рядом топталась пара человек, но на стрелков они походили не более чем Ироветти — на монаха.

— Тут с утра целая толпа была, госпожа. Сейчас-то все уже выпили изрядно, вот, изредка только кто-то вроде вас заходит пострелять... Так что, поучаствуете? Взнос — двадцать золотых.

Недешево. Неудивительно, что желающих мало. Вейл задумчиво сдвинула брови, но все-таки достала кошелек.

— Ладно, попробую. А из чего стрелять?

— Выбирайте сами: лук или арбалет, — распорядитель принял деньги и указал на стол под тентом.

Вейл придирчиво осмотрела предлагаемый лук, ковырнула оперение одной из стрел и кивнула — подойдет. Не лучший образец, конечно, но и здесь не оружейная лавка.

Она вышла на указанную позицию для стрельбы, прищурилась, рассматривая мишени. Затем взяла первую стрелу и быстро, почти не целясь, послала в полет. Заметив, как та вошла ровно в центр мишени, Вейл улыбнулась. Все-таки годы тренировок с луком не прошли даром. Сейчас такое соревнование было почти детской игрой, но не отказывать же себе в удовольствии стать лучшим стрелком на турнире Ироветти. И полюбоваться его кислой физиономией.

Вейл точно также спокойно сделала еще четыре выстрела — точно «в яблочко». Последняя мишень оказалась самой трудной из-за дальности и налетевшего с реки ветра, но и она в итоге покорилась.

— Ничего себе! — покачал головой распорядитель. — Впервые вижу такую меткость и такую уверенность! Вы меня в самое сердце поразили!

— В первую очередь, я поразила ваши мишени, — усмехнулась Вейл. — Так что, мне полагается приз?

— Вряд ли кто-то еще здесь сможет потягаться с вами, госпожа!

— А могу я попробовать? — мягко вклинился Тристиан.

До сих пор он молча стоял рядом с Валери, следя за выступлением Вейл. Однако теперь вдруг подался вперед. Распорядитель обернулся, и на его лице отразилось смущение пополам с удивлением. Наверняка меньше всего он ожидал на этом соревновании обнаружить слепого участника.

— Извините, господин... Но вы же...

— Что?

— Просто... Мне кажется, вам будет трудно... Да и мишени здесь далеко стоят...

— Дай ему выстрелить — Тристиан и без глаз видит яснее большинства людей в Украденных Землях, я заплачу, — вздохнула Вейл, отсчитывая еще двадцать золотых.

Распорядитель, по-прежнему сомневаясь, принял деньги и сам принес со стола арбалет для Тристиана. Тот взвесил оружие в руке, явно тоже оценивая. А Вейл для приличия взяла спутника под локоть и отвела к черте для стрельбы.

— С чего вдруг ты решил поучаствовать? — шепотом спросила она.

— Захотелось испытать удачу. Раз ты находишь это веселым...

— Скорее, пытаюсь таким образом хоть немного уколоть самолюбие Ироветти.

— Что ж, я во всем хочу тебе помочь, моя королева.

Вейл хмыкнула и отошла. Она не сомневалась: Тристиан справится. Так и вышло. Распорядитель был крайне удивлен, когда все пять мишеней оказались поражены точно в центр. Успевшая собраться на редкое зрелище толпа восторженно загудела.

Вейл только покачала головой. Одни боги знают, что вело руку ослепшего даэва, и как он ориентировался в пространстве, лишившись глаз, но это ему ничуть не мешало.

— У вас есть второй Венец? — со смехом спросила она распорядителя.

— Нет, госпожа... Кто бы мог подумать! Вы оба великолепные стрелки, клянусь Калистрией, но главный приз у нас только один...

— Может, тогда решим это между собой? — предложил Тристиан. — Еще по пять выстрелов, Ваше Величество?

В его голосе Вейл услышала и некоторый вызов, и долю неуверенности. Как будто он ждал, что сейчас ему откажут.

— Да я же тебя сожру, — ухмыльнулась Вейл. — Не того ты себе соперника выбрал, дорогой мой.

— Чем сильнее противник, тем ценнее победа.

— Господин, госпожа! — вмешался распорядитель. — Если вы хотите сразиться еще раз, то вынужден попросить в таком случае заплатить взнос снова. В противном случае, думаю... мы можем просто разделить звание между вами. Наверняка и вместо венца что-нибудь подходящее найдем...

Вейл фыркнула, оценивающе посмотрела на Тристиана и принялась отсчитывать очередные сорок монет.

— Еще пара таких раундов, и я не огорчу Ироветти, а засыплю своим золотом...

— Ты правда хочешь соревноваться в стрельбе со слепцом? — дернула ее за локоть Валери. — В такой победе нет чести.

Вейл закатила глаза:

— Не со слепцом, а с хитрым и злокозненным даэва, который, похоже, на солнце перегрелся. Оставь, Валери, мы же не всерьез. К тому же, на его стороне выступает минимум одна богиня. А у меня такой группы поддержки нет.

— Только представь, что местные барды об этом скажут: «Королева Вейл победила слепого в состязании на меткость». А если ты проиграешь? Еще хуже!

— Тогда придется им заодно объявить, что в моем королевстве даже слепец стреляет лучше всех подданных Питакса. Расслабься немного.

Валери неодобрительно покачала головой, но отстала.

В этот раз первым стрелял Тристиан. Вейл оставалось только с удовольствием наблюдать, как он прицеливается, слегка поджимая губы, и посылает арбалетные болты к мишеням. С каждым выстрелом зрители удивленно ахали и аплодировали. Это Вейл не очень понравилось: будто за трюками циркового животного наблюдают. Ну да, такое зрелище нечасто встретишь и в уличных балаганах, однако Тристиан не на потеху им старается. Он, в конце концов, советник, спутник и охранник королевы из соседнего государства! Можно бы и немного уважения проявить.

Но то ли Тристиана подвело-таки чутье, то ли рука его дрогнула — два из пяти болтов ушли «в молоко», пролетев мимо мишеней. Вот только огорченным он совсем не выглядел.

Выступление Вейл вызвало у зрителей меньше ажиотажа. Хотя уж она-то стреляла без промахов. В какой-то момент Вейл еще раздумывала, не поддаться ли Тристиану и тоже отправить пару стрел мимо... Но почти сразу отмела эту недостойную мысль. В стрельбе они могут поупражняться и дома, причем бесплатно и хоть всю ночь.

Распорядитель только головой качал, наблюдая, как все стрелы вонзаются в мишени.

— Я же говорила, что соревноваться со мной бесполезно, — хмыкнула Вейл, принимая Венец лучшего стрелка под вялые овации публики.

«Приз» выглядел как серебряная корона, украшенная маленькими фигурными стрелами и разноцветными лентами. Вейл подумала, что, наверное, сейчас выглядит потешно с этой штукой на голове.

— Ну, мне в итоге тоже кое-что досталось, — пожал плечами Тристиан. — Я уже получил три предложения участвовать в уличных представлениях и одно... Кхм, не совсем приличного характера.

— Ого! И как? Решил поменять ужасный пост моего охранника и советника на теплое местечко в цирковой повозке? Или на какие-нибудь питакские пуховые перины, а?

Она шутливо ткнула его локтем в бок, поддразнивая. Однако Тристиан обратил к ней лицо и совершенно серьезным тоном, от которого у Вейл разом заныли все зубы, заявил:

— Этот ужасный пост я ни на что не променяю. Если, конечно, ты сама не выгонишь меня после такой отвратительной стрельбы, моя королева.

Вейл вздохнула, поморщилась и взяла Тристиана под локоть, показательно потянув прочь. И заодно достаточно громко, чтобы хоть часть зрителей слышала, воскликнула:

— Надеюсь, на этом турнире найдется какое-нибудь испытание посложнее!

Они быстро миновали людей, которые сыпали поздравлениями и шуточками разной степени остроумности. Валери плелась немного позади, по-прежнему зорко наблюдая за всем вокруг.

Оказавшись за одной из палаток, вне поля зрения толпы, Вейл сняла венец и надела его на голову Тристиана. Тот с подозрением протянул руку и ощупал украшение.

— Поддаваться было не обязательно, — хмыкнула Вейл.

— Я... Твоя победа заслужена. С чего ты решила, будто я поддавался?

— Ты поджимаешь губы, когда в самом деле целишься. Может, ты и хороший обманщик, но теперь я стала гораздо внимательнее.

Тристиан чуть отшатнулся и покаянно склонил голову. С венцом из серебра и лент на макушке он выглядел не смешно, а по-домашнему мило. Даже удивительно.

— Прости меня. Это было недостойно.

— Ну, ты хотя бы спас мой кошелек от новых взносов за участие в этом глупом состязании. Так что королевская казна в долгу перед тобой. Однако больше не смей меня недооценивать или обманывать. Понял?

— Больше никогда.

— Славно, — Вейл задумчиво огляделась по сторонам и усмехнулась. — Кстати, тебе все-таки полагается приз за второе место.

И она обняла Тристиана, поцеловав в щеку. Он слегка опешил, но тут же счастливо улыбнулся и обнял ее в ответ.

Вейл еще немного полюбовалась его слишком уж красивым для человека лицом и вновь взяла под руку.

— Ладно, «охранник», пойдем-ка посмотрим, что тут еще интересного. И заодно найдем остальных, пока они все другие награды без нас не забрали.


End file.
